The overall objective of the project is to learn, through rigorous clinical investigative techniques, how to improve the use of opiate surrogates (especially methadone and its congeners) in the treatment of heroin addiction. Specific projects include replicating a levomethadone study on a larger scale in order to validate the suggestive finding of superiority over racemic methadone; completing the first phase of a 5-year follow-up on patients in the Santa Clara County Methadone Program; completing a memory study to ascertain if methadone affects short-term memory adversely; completing analysis of a yoga study; processing and analyzing all data from the main experiment and all subsidiary experiments in the LAAM/naltrexone project being carried out in the Foundation's research clinic.